totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kevin
Any similarity to Kevin and an Oompa Loompa is entirely coincidental. Thank you. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:24, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Is the thing with the pink underwear just a coincidence to Freddie's fate in the show iCarly? The biggest fan of 00:23, 15 July 2009 (UTC) You may want to ask Sprinklemist about that, after all he designed Kevin --TDIwriter 00:36, 15 July 2009 (UTC) No. It just comes from knowledge to never mix red and white laundry. SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:06, 15 July 2009 (UTC) That last piece of trivia made me laugh out loud. Tybalt941 Not only does Kevin look like an Oompa Loompa, he also looks like Bowjeek from Phineas and Ferb.--I like ketchup on my mustardAnd mustard on my ketchup 01:11, 16 August 2009 (UTC) What's with the new pic? Darkdonpatch is running around It's his updated image. He'll be a little different in RTDA. --TDIwriter 22:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) meaning he is little less un-fortunate? Hmmmmm? Pretty, much, I suppose. --TDIwriter 22:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) and he looks a lot like Bajeet? Aterisk! My fault. Changing his hair color took him from an Oompa Loompa to Baljeat... SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Kevin isn't Indian, however. --TDIwriter 01:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh really?- The Anonymous User 01:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, really. --TDIwriter 01:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Really? O_O SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I always figured he was of South American decent. --TDIwriter 01:27, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I see. I think the nose makes it look like he's Indian to me, but it was just meant to look broken. I don't usually assign race to my character models, specifically, so people can sort of make their own guess. SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't really officially assign race, unless it's obvious. STEVEN IS WHITE!!!! Ahem. But, characters with darker skin tones, Zuma, Morgan, Kevin and Parker....I like to think of what countries the may have come from. I see Zuma coming from Cuba, Kevin from Brazil, Morgan decending from Zimbabwe, and Parker is Native American, as far as I'm concerned. --TDIwriter 01:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Interesting. Native Canadian (or aboriginal/native), I think you mean. XD I guess now that you mention it, Native American sounds about right for what Parker looks like. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:00, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, Canada is part of North America, so Native American could work still, I suppose. --TDIwriter 02:02, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I disagree about Zuma. I still think she needs the English punk accent, but maybe she's Cuban-English-Canadian?- The Anonymous User 02:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) You can think that, if you want. There is a challenge or two where an English accent could be used, so....maybe she can fake an english accent. --TDIwriter 02:06, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I had the same logic about "Native American" when making Sky Lynn. I looked it up, though, and it said the term was "native" or "aboriginal". SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC)